


Birthday Surprise

by Xyriath



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin Kink, mostly all of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Teddy's birthday.  Billy gets creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Kaeari. <3

Teddy isn't sure what higher power has decided that he's on their good side, but with the sight in front of him, there is no way in hell he's going to even consider questioning it.  Whatever he's done to deserve this, it has to have been fantastic.

He hasn't moved from the spot on the bed on which Billy had sat him before instructing him not to move, telling him that he was going to go get his birthday present.  At first, he had wondered why, but when Billy had gone over to the door and nudged it open, pulling Tommy through by the hand, his breath had caught and his dick had jumped.

This is happening.

Billy glances over in his direction, and Teddy can see the very subtle question there, unnecessary of being vocalized.  Teddy nods quickly, giving his permission and so much more.

A small smirk appears on Billy's face, a flash of smugness that is sexier than it has any right to be.  Teddy can immediately think of seven things that he wants to do to wipe that expression off of his face, and the list grows by the second.

But Billy's told him to wait, so he'll wait.

Billy's hands slide around Tommy's waist as Tommy's arms go up to wrap around Billy's neck.  Interestingly, it's Tommy that hesitates, and so Billy takes the lead, yanking Tommy in to kiss his twin roughly.

It's a messy kiss, sloppy and rough and _beautiful_.  Billy's never been the most precise of kissers anyway, but now he's just putting on a show.  Teddy gets glimpses—more than glimpses—of Billy's tongue and teeth as he devours Tommy's mouth.  The speedster seems slightly startled by his enthusiasm, but Billy clearly doesn't care, yanking him closer and pressing up against him, coaxing him into a long kiss that is equal parts hesitance and eagerness.

It's a treat, seeing the normally cocky Tommy flat-footed for once, and combined with this confident, self-assured Billy, Teddy can feel his dick straining against his boxers.  His hand goes to unsnap the button and undo the zipper on his jeans.

Teddy isn't sure how they could have heard him over their heavy breathing, so clearly one or both of them are watching out of the corners of their eyes, since they pull back and turn in unison to glower at him.  Teddy shouldn't find that as hot as he does.

"Hands off," comes Billy's haughty voice, and Teddy freezes.  Billy's dark eyebrow is arched and Tommy's green eyes are narrowed, and Teddy slowly moves his hands away from his erection, watching them, eyes wide.

The satisfied expression crosses over both of their faces at the same time, and Teddy almost goes to grab himself, but he settles for clutching the comforter instead.

And then they turn back to each other, and Teddy bites his lip at the lust that's suddenly visible in both of their eyes.  His brain can't quite process how two people who are looking at each other like that haven't already jumped each other, and right now Teddy absolutely _can't_ believe that the thing Billy and Tommy don't want the most in the world is to be fucking each other.

Their lips crash together again, and Billy seems to have been able to coax Tommy out of his hesitation some since the white-haired twin's hips snap forward , and suddenly he's grinding against Billy's crotch.  Billy is quick to reciprocate, and an instant later the twins are a hot mess of grinding and humping and _desperation_.  Teddy can't see the bulges of their erections rubbing against each other through their jeans, but he can _imagine_ them, especially with those obscene noises coming from the back of Tommy's throat.

Tommy's back stiffens for a moment and he lets out a long, low moan, and Teddy can't quite figure out what that's all about since Tommy's yanking the two of them to the ground, grabbing Billy's ass and squeezing.  He pins Billy to the ground, yanking his legs up by his knees and spreading them to the sides, _thrusting_ between them.  Billy gasps and his hands scramble for Tommy's shirt, yanking it off.  Tommy's hands have moved faster than Teddy can see, since suddenly Billy's shirt is off and his nails are digging into Tommy's back, leaving bright red marks in that pale skin.

Teddy is instantly imagining how well hickeys would show up on it, and wants to be a very active participant in making that discovery.

And speaking of hickeys, Tommy has tilted Billy's neck back and is making steady work of it, biting and sucking there and on his shoulders and all over his collar.  Tommy's not the only one making noises now, and every so often, with a particularly rough thrust or squeeze or bite, a soft cry escapes from Billy's mouth.  For a moment, Teddy can't do anything but look at him, breathless not just with being this worked up but with how beautiful that face looks, overwhelmed and flushed with arousal, eyes half-closed and mouth half-open.  It's this, more than anything else, that nearly has him on his feet and kissing the two of them (he'll figure out _some_ way to do it with both of them at once), but before he can make up his mind, Tommy is crawling off of Billy and sliding his pants off his hips.  Billy's erection bobs free and for a moment Teddy's mind freezes since he realizes that he _isn't wearing any underwear_ , but is quickly distracted by Billy doing the exact same thing to Tommy.

At first he misses the wet patch on the front of Tommy's jeans, but as Billy slides them down and Tommy lets out a shuddering gasp, Teddy spots the liquid smeared on his cock and the inside of his pants and in the patch of white hair at the base of his erection.

 _He's come once already_ , Teddy thinks in a daze, staring at him almost in shock, retroactively fantasizing about Tommy's cock, constrained in his pants as he gets so worked up and _overwhelmed_ that—

And then Billy is leaning forward and cleaning Tommy off with his tongue.  Tommy is groaning.  Teddy is fairly sure that he is no longer among the living, but there's no way he's complaining.

Billy pushes Tommy onto his back, crawls up and straddles him, and presses his cock against Tommy's, sliding them together.  Teddy and Tommy barely have time to lose their breath again, however, before Billy gets up to grab lube from the dresser and slicks his hand up.  He hands it to Tommy, who does the same.

Teddy can't breathe.

And then Billy reaches out to grab Tommy's cock and slides his hand upwards.  Tommy groans and reaches out to do the same.

They start slow, the expressions on both of their faces betraying how painful it is for them to not just tug frantically, but they gradually pick up their pace, until they're jerking each other at a steady, if not rapid, speed.

And then Tommy slides his other hand, still slick with lube, up Billy's thigh, towards his cock… and then slips one finger inside him.

Billy's hips jerk involuntarily as he bites back a moan, and his response is to slide his own hand up, pressing two fingers into Tommy and giving off a breathy chuckle at the noise Tommy makes.  Tommy responds by speeding up his hand on Billy's cock, and suddenly the two are glaring at each other, tugging faster, pushing deeper, breathing harder.

For a moment, Teddy thinks that Tommy is about to lunge at Billy and fuck him into the floor, but then Billy's fingers do _something_ —Teddy can't see, since they're buried in Tommy's ass—and the speedster _yelps_ , his back arching, head tipping back, mouth open in shock as he comes again.  He's shaking—almost _vibrating_ —and Billy laughs softly, leaning in to lick the come off of Tommy's heaving chest and kissing his way up his neck and jaw.  He pauses right before his mouth, and stares his twin down.  Tommy glares right back, and the animosity in their eyes can't cover up the absolute _lust_ that's still there, making what might have been a tense atmosphere incredibly sexually charged instead.

"Are you quite finished?" Billy drawls, voice frigid, come still on his lips, and Tommy just stares back for a moment before rolling his eyes and looking away, scoffing.  Billy grabs his jaw and turns his head back, kissing him roughly, and then they're melting into each other again, Billy pushing and Tommy pushing back and both of them letting out moans that have Teddy biting down, hard, on a knuckle.

They pull back, and Teddy can see that the come on Billy's mouth has gotten on Tommy's as well.  And then they turn, simultaneously, to give him a _look_.

Teddy is pretty sure his stomach has jumped to somewhere in the vicinity of his throat.

Tommy is there first, of course, hands finishing the job Teddy had started, tugging down his jeans.  Billy isn't far behind, and he's the one with his hands fisted in Teddy's boxers, and then Tommy is going at his shirt, and then they each grab one of his legs, and before he can process any of this, the twins are both kneeling between his legs, Tommy on his left and Billy on his right.

They smirk.  Teddy can't breathe again.

Billy is the one who leans forward first—he thinks, but then he isn't quite sure.  All he does know is that there is one mouth on the inside of each of his thighs, then on each side of his cock, two tongues curling around it and sometimes meeting as they slide across it.  Someone—Tommy, maybe?—has the tip in his mouth, and he doesn't seem to be able to swallow it fully, because there's another mouth licking around the base of his erection, covering every inch, but not all at once, and it's driving Teddy _crazy._   Then the first mouth has pulled back, and now he thinks it's Billy sucking on him but he's still not sure.  This mouth takes him even deeper, and he groans and buries his hand in that head of hair, and then someone else's tongue is sliding around his balls, and it's about right now that he realizes that his eyes are closed and _why the hell are they closed because he wouldn't miss watching this happening for the world._

He opens his eyes and leans forward slightly, looking down at them.  Their heads are right next to each other now, the contrast between the black and white of their hair never more striking, and as they're on their hands and knees in front of him, they simultaneously both give him a sultry look that has him thrusting his hips forward and coming with one of the most intense orgasms he thinks he's ever had in his life.

He tries to catch his breath, but Billy and Tommy have turned towards each other again.  They kiss, lingeringly, almost sweetly, and then their tongues reach out to clean the come off of each others' faces, one of them sighing happily, with a content moan.

With that, Teddy knows that it's not going to be long before he's ready again, and he _really_ hopes they have more things in store.

When they finally pull back, they're still only looking at each other, and Teddy can't look away.  Billy gives a little expectant nod in Tommy's direction, but Tommy's mouth kind of twists, his nose wrinkling.  Billy shoves his shoulder, and with an exaggerated sigh, Tommy flops backwards on the ground, spreading his legs, one foot resting on each side of Billy.

Billy smirks and reaches for the lube again, and Teddy can feel himself getting hard _again_ as Billy slicks up his fingers.  He resettles Tommy so that Teddy has an amazing view of _everything_ , then slowly slides one finger into Tommy.

Tommy lets out a groan from between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his face away from both of them, but not before Teddy can see the deep flush on his pale face.  His hips buck upwards, and Billy tuts at him softly before adding another finger.  Teddy is all too familiar what those fingers are doing, and he can imagine them curling inside Tommy, stretching and pressing in just the right spot.  Tommy is gasping again, and it takes a moment for Teddy and Billy alike to notice that his legs are shaking as Billy adds a third finger.

Tommy's face is still turned away from them, cheek pressed into the carpet, but Billy reaches out to touch his face.  Tommy jumps, then whips his head back in his direction, eyes wide and startled, and Billy tugs him up, withdrawing his fingers.  Tommy looks hesitant, for just a moment, but Billy kisses him gently, and the hesitation melts off of Tommy's face as he melts into Billy and closes his eyes.  After a few moments, they pull back, and they're looking at each other with—something that isn't quite lust, and Teddy's heart jumps.

And then Tommy gets up, legs still shaky, and before Teddy can react, he's crawled up on his lap and is kissing him for the first time tonight.  He tastes like Billy and come and something that's completely different that Teddy assumes is Tommy, and Teddy pulls him forward, settling Tommy fully on their lap.  He can feel their cocks pressing together—Tommy's is hard and leaking, and Teddy's is fast on its way there—as he deepens the kiss, nibbling on Tommy's lips briefly.  Tommy's hands go up to Teddy's shoulders and squeeze in what Teddy takes as a favorable reaction, and he reaches between them to grab at their cocks.

Tommy is quick to slap his hand away, however, and instead pushes at him until he's leaning back on the pillows at the head of the bed.  Tommy sits back for a second, reaching his hand out in Billy's direction, and then he's sliding the condom onto Teddy's erection.

_This is happening.  This is actually happening._

Tommy shoots Teddy a smirk that is supposed to be cocky, but Teddy can see the slight hesitance, the nervousness, the question there.  The smile he gives Tommy is reassuring, or at least as much as it can be while he's this painfully turned on.

Tommy moves forward a bit, lifting himself up, then sinks slowly down onto Teddy's cock.

It's all Teddy can do not to immediately thrust upwards into that tight heat; much as he wants to be in there _fully_ , he doesn't want to risk hurting Tommy.  It doesn't stop his hands from going to Tommy's waist, though, then gripping his hips tightly.

Tommy lets out a deep breath as he's finally— _finally_ —enveloping Teddy's cock fully.  He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, sliding up again, and Teddy just wants to yank his hips, pound into him until he's whimpering and begging and crying, but no, Tommy wants it _slow—_

Then Tommy slams down into Teddy's cock, earning a groan from both of them—Teddy's long and deep, Tommy's stuttery and gasping.  Teddy can't stop himself anymore; his hips snap up, and Tommy gasps again.  He doesn't let up the pace: he quickly settles into a rhythm, riding Teddy's cock with what is almost a desperation that drives Teddy wild, especially on Tommy, as he lifts his hips to meet every movement.  "Jesus… jesus fuckin' Christ…"

And that's how he learns that Tommy's accent gets even thicker when he's worked up like this, and how it's a major turn-on for Teddy.

Teddy's hands squeeze Tommy's thighs, which he can't deny he's always wanted to do, and the speedster lets out another little moan.  They're shaking again, his legs, and he's gasping, and his eyes are closed, and for a moment, his rhythm stops, head bowing down, hair falling forward, covering his face.

Teddy doesn't stop his thrusting, though, and with a cry, Tommy jerks and comes, shoulders hunching, entire body shaking now.

Teddy _wants_ to keep going, but Tommy hasn't looked up, is still trembling, and he slows, then stills, concerned.  He leans forward.

"Tommy.  Are you okay?"

Tommy nods, still not looking up, and Teddy has to reach out to coax his head up with two fingers before Tommy will look at him.  His green eyes open slowly, and they're hazy for a moment before he blinks and nods again.

"Y-yeah, I'm—"  Deep breath.  "I'm fine.  Sorry, I—"  But instead of finishing his sentence, he slides _off_ of Teddy's cock, and he's torn between worrying and between going _now wait just a second._   Tommy slides back off of him, and Teddy almost takes the second course of action.

But then Billy slides across his lap, a smirk on his face, and those thoughts leave his head completely.

"Hey, gorgeous," Billy mumbles, leaning in to kiss him, and he tastes like Tommy did, only with less Tommy and more Billy.  "Let's take care of that, yeah?"

Teddy grabs him for just a moment, kissing him again, and Billy seems to forget himself, because he grabs Teddy's face and leans into it, and for a moment, it's just the two of them, and even sex isn't at the forefront of his mind; he's focused too much on the way Billy fits between his arms, on his lips, on his hips, and Teddy never wants it to stop.

Then Billy's hand reaches down and gives his erection a squeeze, and Teddy's mind jerks _immediately_ back to the present.

Billy is quick about taking Tommy's former spot, sliding onto Teddy, and he's just as _tight_ and just as _amazing_ and he doesn't even bother teasing; simply resumes where Tommy has left off.  He quickly picks up the rhythm, and Teddy's fingers dig into the skin right below his back.

Billy puts on more of a show than Tommy, leaning back slightly and watching Teddy through half-closed eyes, gasping and moaning _intentionally_ in a way that he _knows_ drives Teddy crazy.

His hand traces down his throat—covered with the marks Tommy has left on him—and chest, and he smirks as he traces the trail of hair down his abdomen.  He _knows_ that Teddy's eyes are riveted on every move that he's making, even as he thrusts up into Billy, even as Billy rides him with a confident ease that comes from having done this far too many times.  And then his fingers find the base of his own cock, and curl, and squeeze.

Teddy can't handle his expression, the slow movement of his hand, the gasping breaths coming from his mouth, and he leans up and tugs him forward, kissing him roughly even as he thrusts up into him.  He can feel Billy's entire body tensing, and he reaches down to put his hand over Billy's, curling it over his cock and sliding it up and down—

He isn't sure which one of them comes first; doesn't care, if he's being honest with himself.  He clutches Billy to him as both of them ride out the pleasure with choking gasps.

It's a few moments before Teddy releases Billy, untangling their arms and leaning back with a pleased, almost drunk grin on his face.  Billy's is similar, and he slowly slides off of Teddy, taking care of the condom before curling up underneath his arm and giving him a long, lazy kiss.

There's a nagging feeling that they've forgotten something, but it isn't until they hear a noise in the room that both of them jump, turning towards Tommy, who is trying to collect his clothes in as quiet of a fashion as possible.  He notices their stare, however, and shrinks back into himself a little, an awkward almost-smile on his face that betrayed a discomfort that would have made Teddy laugh if he hadn't known how out of place Tommy must feel right now.

Billy, however, apparently can't resist a chuckle.  "You don't have to _go_ , Tommy," he says, laughing a little.  "We're not going to kick you out."

"Oh."  A pause, significantly long for Tommy.  "Really?"

Teddy still manages to keep from laughing at his expression.  There's just something about an uncertain or flatfooted Tommy that he really _likes_.

And, of course, overwhelmed and fallen apart, but he could think about that later.

"Yeah."  Billy tugs the already mussed sheets down some more, and Teddy jerks his head in their direction, urging him to come over.

Tommy doesn't run, interestingly enough, just kind of… slinks, as if he's suddenly gotten _shy._   It's kind of endearing.

But then he's nestled in Teddy's other arm, tucked under the covers.  Teddy almost comments on how he's kind of smiling, too, but he doesn't want to scare him off.

He leans over to kiss Billy again, and when he turns back, Tommy's there.  He's a bit surprised at the kiss, but he leans into it; lingers, and when he pulls back, can't resist a smile.

"Happy birthday, I guess, Altman."

"Mmhmm."  Billy nuzzles at Teddy's neck.  "Happy birthday, Teddy."

Teddy just grins.


End file.
